Pangaia Incestus
(on hold)}} (Ancient Greek: παν- pan- all + Γαῖᾰ Gaîa Gaea, the Earth personified as a goddess, Latin: incestus lit incest, though not many people out there needed that translation no doubt) is a short game (that keeps growing, though the physical size is remaining the same... I hope...?) and will be used as a test bed for certain features I plan on using in takes place in Rithertun, a farmstead with a population just over 100 individuals, within the nation of on the subcontinent Ynys Afallach, part of the continent, on the world of Pangaia, beginning on the all taking place a generation before the birth of the twins, Athelbert Athelradson, the protagonist of Boadicea Athelradson, the deuteragonist, and a possible tritagonist due to the size of the game. :: is on hold since I am focusing my efforts on which includes the funds for the Daz3D assets. Most of those assets will carry over to though there are several items that this game needs that does not. Summary The game will happen in Rithertun,A small farmstead with a population of 102 individuals part of the kingdom of Afallon on the subcontinent Ynys Afallach. the surrounding environs, farmlands, forests, and such beginning . The male protagonist Cerdic Stodhierde has a momcon (mother complex known as the Oedipus complex) with Aelfwynn Gelaeton who has a daughter complex with Elflaed Stodhierde, Cerdic's sister who has a brocon (brother complex) with Cerdic. This love triangle has not surfaced as yet at least Cerdic has not realized his momcon. Before the game starts, his father died in an untimely accident so the people living in the house are our hero Cerdic, his mother Aelfwynn, his sister Elflaed, and his paternal grandfather Hicke. Cerdic has an unusual dream with his mother Aelfwynn at the end having sex with him. Not knowing that his feelings are more intense than what a son feels for his mother, he is confused. More information You will notice I am using a transliterated form of names in this game (will see if it is possible in ). I've had several people say that I should make the names modern, though I have had great difficulty locating a modern rendition of the Anglo-Saxon names. I have been able to find a way to transliterate these names difficult though they are. Kinks, fetishes, and H-scenes H-scenes including incest, bestiality, insectophilia, watersports and the typical genres in games of this nature. Bestiality, insectophilia, and watersports can be disabled at the start of the game and in the options menu. Many of the creatures and intelligent monsters that will be met in the wilds will have sexual endings so watch out. futanari, incest, insectophilia, teen-love, tentacle erotica, and watersports. }} Storyboard Nothing setup as yet, just framework. Rithertun and its residents Rithertun village and the people who reside there. Business buildings #'Bakery' #'Blacksmith' (possibly one of the Bitterdelver's may take on the role of blacksmith) #'Church' (1 priestess, 1 nun and 1 monk) #'The manor' (not sure if it is inhabited either by a ruling family, possibly just the servants keeping the residence ready for the family when they return or the manor may be abandoned for some reason that may be found during the game.) #'Mine' (the Bitterdelvers work the mines) #'Tavern/Inn' #'Watermill' (Suat Turk's family lives and works here) Category:Pangaia I Category:Pangaia Category:Rycharde's Realm games Category:Eurus Category:Ynys Afallach